fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Bowser is a new Mario game made by EEA Inc. and Omegaverse Corp. for the Nintendo DSe and Nintendo DS-u (DS-u's download system) Plot Bowser's minion, Goomboss and the Goombas betray Bowser so Bowser must join forces with Mario to stop Goomboss. Or is he the real one behind it all? At the end of the game Goomboss dies and falls to the ground. Suddenly, Prince Peasley rushes in and gives him a 1-up mushroom! "Bdoobadadaybadadoobo" says Mario. Prince Peasley explains Goomboss was just living peacefully. The goomba's were Rocksters, a rock monster that can disguise itself as goombas. (now when you go into the field the goombas are Rocksters!) Then Prince Peasley says the Rocksters were being controlled by the Dark Goomboss, hiding in the basement! Time to go! Sequel At some time there will be a sequel. It's title is unknown, but the tentative title is Mario & Bowser 2: The Hybrid Monster Gameplay Mario and luigi gameplay. In battles, Mario and Bowser fight together. Characters Playable Characters * Mario - Playable Character * Luigi - In the tutorial stage and playable for one level partway through the game. * Bowser - Playable Character * Bowser Jr. - In the tutorial stage and playable for one level partway through the game. * Koopa Troopa - If you find one you can give it various commands. Make sure they are able to do what you want safely, or they might die! They are more careful and obedient if directed by Bowser Non-Playable Characters * Toad - When you see a Toad trapped, you must free it otherwise it gets turned into a monster and attacks you. If you rescue toads you can get more weapons items and coins. Stages Enemies and Bosses There are 8 stages in the game. All of them are very big with multiple puzzles to solve and monsters to fight. You can come back at any time for more sidequests. #Bowser's Castle #Peach's Courtyard #Mushroom Villa #Bitlands #Desert Land #Ice Land #Spooky Forest #Grass Land Bowser's Castle Bosses *Maridummy (practice battle) *Maridummy 2 *Super Maridummy 2 (practice battle) *Spiky Maridummy 2 (mini-boss) *Maridummy 3 (boss) *Fawful (bonus boss) *Culex (super secret ultra mega bonus boss) Weapons In this game, Mario and Bowser can get weapons. At the top of the screen, there is a Secret Meter. The more enemies you fight, the higher it goes. When filled, a weapon appears. You can also get weapons hiding in places, like in secret rooms, or get them from people when you do tasks for them. Here is a short list of weapons. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Mario Weapons *'Plunger' - It's just a plunger. *'Splunger' - Can grab on to enemies and suck out there life. *'Blade' - A strong blade. WAY stronger then the plunger. *'Ghoulslayer' - The only mario weapon that can defeat Ghostba's. Required, found in Haunted Hold. *'Slowsycthe' - The only mario weapon that can defeat Trouncerball's. *'Excalibur' - Super strong. Can kill a Giant Goomba in one hit! Bowser Weapons *'Koopa Shell' - Just a shell, nothing special. *'Spiky Shell' - A poisonous, health-reducing shell. *'Magic Shell' - WAY stronger then the normal shells. It's purple. *'Slayershell' - The only Bowser weapon that can defeat Ghostba's. Required, found in Deep Tunnul. *'Slowmoshell' - The only Bowser weapon that can defeat Trouncerball's. *'Golden Shell' - Strongest shell in the game. Can defeat a giant Goomba in one hit. Criticism Omegaverse Corp.:We love it! We are very honored that 1337doom gets to work with you. We are looking forward to the new fetures in the game, when it is released. Trivia *Many bosses from other mario games were bonus bosses. Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2009 Category:2010